The disclosure generally relates to a fuel vapor processing apparatus that may be mounted to a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Fuel vapor processing apparatuses are known that may be mounted to vehicles, such as automobiles, for processing fuel vapor, such as gasoline vapor, produced in fuel tanks. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-113197 discloses a fuel vapor processing apparatus including a canister and a closing valve device. The canister can adsorb fuel vapor produced in a fuel tank. The closing valve device can close a fuel vapor passage that connects between the fuel tank and the canister for interrupting flow of fuel vapor through the fuel vapor passage. It has been known to use an electromagnetic valve for the closing valve device. The electromagnetic valve may include a valve member that is moved relative to a valve seat by a magnetic force produced by an electromagnet, in order to open and close the fuel vapor passage.
However, the closing valve device utilizing the electromagnetic valve may naturally generate “hitting sounds” or similar noises of the valve member as the valve member moves to operate. In order to reduce or inhibit rumbling of the hitting sounds, it may be necessary or preferable to mount the closing valve device within the vehicle at a different position from the canister. However, it can be cumbersome to mount the canister and the closing valve of the fuel vapor processing apparatus at different positions from each other.
In view of the challenges discussed above, there is a need in the art for a fuel vapor processing apparatus that can be easily mounted to a vehicle.